


Thranduil outside (Fanart)

by Pieohpah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah





	Thranduil outside (Fanart)

Here is a earlier work of Thranduil bevore the Hobbitmovies. I used Legolas from LOTR as an imagination how his Father might have looked alike that time.  
Hope you like it.

 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/thrandu_zpshwvreuox.jpg.html)


End file.
